


Future Stories

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: You can request full blown Yandere books! You can choose from the list of characters that I do. There are no rules to requests. This will just be to show what I'm writing at the moment. Stories and book ideas and how far I am with them is what I'm posting. Just because it says in the tags that it will have rape, underage, or incest doesn't mean they all will. I actually am planning on regular yandere stories to do right now. I do plan to write lemons and some stories with darker elements. You will be able to ask for more than one character(like poly). Remember that this is fiction and for entertainment purposes.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Danneel Harris/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader, Ruby/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Love Potion- Dean accidently drinks love potion

Lovesick Monster- Reader has an outburst with her captor, Sam. Normal AU!

The Disease(IN "I LOVE YOU")- You and your best friend/roommate, Sam, are usually in your apartment as a virus spreads outside. Yandere Disease AU! Normal AU! 

Yandere Boys Make Some Noise(ON AO3 AS "YANDERES AND UNIVERSAL TRAVELING")- Several versions of the Winchester boys are seeking your love. Huntercorp! Endverse Dean! Lucifer Sam! Normal! Sandover(Smith and Wesson)! Micheal Dean! Soulless Sam! Demon Dean! Meg Sam!(I might add more or take some away)


	2. Lemon Ideas/Fanfic Story Ideas(chaptered stories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really dark ideas for lemon(or not) fics that I came up with. Which ones do you want to see first? Comment down below which one(s). I want to know which ones are good so I can start writing them first. Also to make sure you all don't think I suck at this. Also which ones do you think should be in their own book?

> Damn Witches-Fem!Sam gets cursed by a witch and grows a *eyebrow lifts and knowing smile*. 20 and above reader

Sammich-Getting kidnapped and put in a Sam sandwich with Fem!Sam and Sam. 20 and above reader

Mommy Dearest-Kidnapped and raised by Mommy Kink!Sam(They like being your Mommy. Helping you bathe, making you food, showering you in affection, etc.). Reader is like 11-12 when Mama decided to show her how much she loves her little baby.

Futa Throupple-After reader gets broken in she submits and had sexy times with Futa! Sam and Dean. 20 and above reader

Mommy and Daddy Love You-Reader tries to go out with a boy but Mommy!Sam and Daddy!Dean put a stop to that. 14 yrs reader

Need Help?-Daddy!Dean walks in on reader who is trying to find our how to play with themself. 13 yrs

Nice To Meet You Sir and Ma'am-Reader gets her V-card taken away by her neighbors, Sam and Ruby.(Normal AU, they get married.) Reader moves in to the house next door with her Mom. Reader is 12 in this.

Submissive-You, a 12(maybe 13) yr old, id given as a submissive to Demon King!Sam and Demon Queen!Ruby.

Daddy's Little Girl-He loves you. He really does. You love him too, right? He doesn't want you to get hurt by some boy or girl who could never love you like he does. That's why he's doing this.(Daddy!Sam x 14 yrs Reader)

Best Friends- Reader goes with her best friends who are dating, Jess and Sam's, apartment. Around Jess and Sam's age at the time

I Dare You-Based off an imagine I made in my main fic back. You start to fuck and date your yanderes because of a dare.(Jared x Jensen x Danneel x Genevieve x Misha x Reader) Highschool AU

> 


	3. Ideas for lemons and non-lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ideas.

Chubby Sam or Dean-Reader is a baker that gives them more than they ask for. Reader is always so kind and loving towards them. Maybe they start out thin and grow thicc.

Their neighbor always invites them over for food(breakfast, lunch, brunch, and dinner). Of course she makes dessert! She sends them home with food(homemade candies, cookies/cupcakes, leftovers)

Reader gets broken in and is always feeding Dean/Sammy since they trust her so much. She bakes and cooks so much. She'll even spoon feed them. Maybe they start off thin and grow thicc also? Or maybe they were already thicc so reader would love them.

Sexy chub chub times for something idk.

Lactating- Reader starts to lactate because of a witch cursing them because Sam/Dean made the witch do it.

Big Tiddies, Butt, Hips, and Thighs- Reader gets titty fucked, pushes their head into their tits, and gets squeezed by her captor who she fell in love with. Reader is an innocent babe in this.

Reader is best house waifu for her captor. Something fluffy yet also smutty with an innocent reader that likes praise and compliments.

Neko- Reader can turn into a cat and calls Sammy master because he saved her. She follows him around ans Sam gets an obsessive love for her. Reader goes into heat and is still really innocent about everything.

Inu Sammy needs to give his knot to reader, who is a neko(basically an animal verse). Shy reader goes in to heat and so does her captor, Sam.

For some of them I don't know how I'm going to add yandere but I will.


	4. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the thing

The story is called "Theirs". It's waaaay more fluffy and innocent. It is actually reverse harem. The story is basically like this, two characters fall into the bunker from a different universe. Those two characters are one of Jared's characters and their love interest. The thing is that they become yanderes for you like Sam is. Then two more show up a couple days later. Then two more. And another two. Then two more. And another. And maybe throw in Walker. Theu become your yandere reverse harem and you guys go on a lot of weird adventures together. To make it easier on me, all of the characters will be more modern and they'll all be Jared at different stages in his life(instead of you getting the same version of him several times). Which characters do you want to see in the story? I already have two pairs of characters. I want to write this and get it out there. Please give a suggestion for a character and their love interest.


End file.
